Papa Eagle
by Pricat
Summary: When he finds two baby Eagles on his doorstep, Sam Eagle and Jean-Pierre Napeleon decide to raise them but it makes their friendship stronger
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**I know I've been writing many stories for Muppets Most Wanted but I like this idea since I like Jean-Pierre Napeleon and Sam Eagle's friendship so much, that it needs to be more and I can see them looking after kids and this idea was born.**

**It's a late Saturday night in Janunary and Sam is feeling lonely while Jean is out of town and stunned that two baby Eagles were left on his and Jean's doorstep meaning they have to take care of them, and they might help Sam more too in opening up.**

**Plus I love the sweet side of Sam, which Jean gets to see and the others don't.**

* * *

It was early evening and Jean was out of town for the weekend which made Sam feel lonely, unaware Fate would deal him a sweet hand but he was ordering pizza as he was hungry, but sighed and was hearing the doorbell ring, as he thought it was pizza opening the door surprised to find a baby basket making him curious taking it inside.

Opening it made him very surprised seeing two baby blue feathered Eagles inside snoring which made him chuckle softly wondering who in their right mind would do that seeing a letter reading it feeling bad for these little ones.

He couldn't leave them alone but making bottles of milk as he knew that babies needed milk and love plus he had been a father before so he needed Jean's opinion when he came home the next day but humming a lullaby to them.

_They're so very cute but who would abandon them?_

_They need me and Jean, we could be father's._

He heard that Jean was on Skype as he was telling him about the baby Eagles but Jean understood saying they could keep the babies.

Sam saw the babies beginning to stir as they had blue eyes making Sam impressed stroking them gently feeding them.

"Yeah I'm your Dad, Jean too when he gets back." Sam said softly smiling.

He was humming to them but the three of them were getting sleepy as it was late as they fell asleep on the couch.

* * *

The next morning, Jean was home but his heart melted seeing Sam asleep with the baby Eagles asleep in his soft blue feathered wings as he kissed Sam's cheek seeing that smile on Sam's beak grow knowing how he had missed him but was making breakfast knowing how he used that to wake Sam up, seeing him begin to stir.

He was carrying the babies in his wings which made Jean smile because it was too cute because everybody assumed that Sam was grumpy, not social but Jean knew better plus Sam had a broken heart from when Eunice flew the coop but he was healing the eagle, and healing his broken heart knowing these baby Eagles would help too.

He read the letter that had been with the baby eaglets which made him sad, so happy they were being parents to them making Sam smirk.

"Yes, they need us, Jeanbug." Sam said drinking coffee but names for the babies came to mind.

One was female and male.

"My name ideas were Alex and Benny, Jean since Eunice chose the names for our kids." Sam told him as Jean understood.

"I think they're great.

We're gonna be a great family, and love them as their own." Jean told him as he was feeding them.

They were very happy but Sam had a better idea for the eagle male's name.

"His name shall be Jeanbug, mon ami!" Sam told him making Jean happy hugging him as Jeanbug was excited.

"Aww Jeanbug, you like that name huh?" Jean told him.

Sam nodded but very happy realising he had to go to a certain theatre but he was calling Kermit,making up an excuse which surprised Jean.

They were feeding both Alex and Jeanbug seeing them get sleepy as they passed out as Sam put them on the couch putting a blanket over them kissing their little blue feathered heads but Jean was looking after them while Sam left.

He knew that it would be hard as his fatherly instincts were awakening and trying not to cry as Jean understood.

He knew that Sam was very sweet even if others didn't see.

He was drinking coffee, but watching both babies sleep as Tbey wwre cute, wondering why their mother had given them up but he and Sam would raise them well.


	2. Taking Care Of Them

**_A/N_**

**_Here's more of the story and Jean and Sam are getting used to their new eaglet bundles of joy, Alex and Jeanbug but they love them very much plus the others don't know except for Rowlf, as he and Sam are good friends._**

**_I like where this is going, because it's cute plus talking about Sam today with my friends gave me ideas._**

* * *

_I hope Alex and Jeanbug are okay with Jean, while I'm with the weirdoes since they might get scared if they wake up, and I'm not there to soothe them since baby animals imprint with the first things they see and they saw Jean and me, so they're okay._

_If the others knew, they wouldn't understand._

"Sam, earth to Sam!" Kermit said.

The eagle male snapped out of his thoughts realising he had zoned out, something that never happened with him mamimg the others curious.

"Sorry, I'm just working on something intresting with Jean." Sam said.

The others sighed except for Rowlf as he was a good friend to Sam, as they loved classical music and liked playing music together.

He knew something was going on, but would ask Sam later and knew it was something huge but was happy that Jean as thawing his friend's heart.

He was listening to the eagle male explain but thought it sweet that he and Jean were taking care of baby Eagles that needed them.

Sam nodded but was going home but saw Jean chasing both Alex and Jeanbug as he chuckled, seeing them happy cuddling his legs as he picked them up.

* * *

Jean smiled as Sam was singing to Alex and Jeanbug as they loved him singing, plus Jean was feeling weak at the knees trying not to scare the baby eaglets as they were having fun and Jeanbug was in his arms and was cuddling him gently since the eagle male liked him, but Sam was seeing both baby eaglets asleep.

"Aw, they're asleep and cute!" Sam said softly.

"Qui as we are good parents, to them but they are gonna grow up special like us." Jean told him.

Sam was quiet at that but understood watching Alex and Jeanbug sleep, soothed by his heartbeat which Jean found adorable, but knew Sam was getting used to fatherhood again, and good at it.

"They're gonna be okay, you'll see." Jean assured him.

"I hope so, Jean." Sam told him.

He saw Alex and Jeanbug awake, as he was cuddling them and were singing to them but reading to them, as they were being calm.

Jean was doing voices but the eaglets were liking it makimg them smile as they were being cute seeing them cute and nuzzling them plus it was still too cold so they were keeping warm but Sam was getting sleepy as he zoned out.

"Aww you deserve it mon ami, as you work hard at being a daddy and working hard." Jean whispered.

A smile was on Sam's beak at that, as Alex was cuddling him but getting sleepy while Jean was playing with Jeanbug and having fun.

He knew they were having fun and were playing rough knowing that Sam was beginning to stir later.

He saw Jean and Jeanbug playing seeing Alex nuzzle him making him smile, as it was cute but was cuddling her.


	3. Coming Down With Something

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, and Jeanbug is sick with the cold making Jean and Sam frantic with worry and being good parents.**

* * *

A few weeks later Jean and Sam were encouraging Alex and Jeanbug to take their first steps but it was hard plus the babies were very demanding and makimg Sam sleepy which made Jean worry for his eagle seeing Alex and Jeanbug worry.

"Dadas!" they both said makimg Jean andcSam smile as it was cute.

"Aw, they said their first word, and it was us!" Sam said.

Jean understood getting misty eyed as they were hugging and then hugging their eaglets mamimg itva very cute family moment.

They were unaware that Rowlf was there but he smiled seeing the eaglets makimg Jean understand.

"Sam told me about them, but it's cute." he told them.

Sam was passed out on the couch, from watching Alex and Jeanbug plus they were getting sleepy as it was nap time.

"Aw it's okay, I'll tell Kermit." Rowlf said.

* * *

That night, Jean and Sam were awoken by the eaglets, as they were awake and hungry as Sam was getting them bottles of milk and feeding them making the eaglets happy making Sam relieved, and was rocking them to sleep singing them to sleep in his baritone singing voice which Jean loved seeing the eaglets loved it too, which made him happy.

"Let's get you to bed, my little ones." Sam told them going upstairs and tucking them into their crib kissing their heads but he climbed into bed beside Jean.

He smiled explaining that the eaglets were asleep and Jean was understanding but he was hugging him.

He was understanding but knew the eaglets were starting to talk so he and Jean had to teach them more words but looking forward to teaching them about the world, but later were hearing sneezes as it was Jeanbug making Sam frantic getting worried and going over to where the eaglets were sleeping.

"Aw poor Jeanbug, not doing so hot Huh?" Sam told him.

He heard the male eaglet sneeze and was feeling him as he was burning up.

"Jean, somebody needs help." Sam told him.

Jean felt Jeanbug's head as it was red hot, knowing the male eaglet was sick with the cold, but we're talking to him as they were calling the doctor, but he said it was the cold.

"You guys were right to call me, as he has the cold but it's going to be okay." the doctor told them.

Sam was relieved but knew Jeanbug was okay but he needed TLC which he and Jean could give.

"Thanks." Sam heard Jean say while cuddling Jeanbug but he was grumpy from the cold which he thought was adorable.

"Aw I know you have the cold, but we're gonna help you." Sam told him.

Jean smiled as it was cute plus he was feeding Alex but Sam was feeding Jeanbug but he wasn't hungry because of the cold making Sam sigh cuddling him in his wings deciding not to go to the theatre today because Jeanbug needed him.

"Sooner or later you have to tell them, about the eaglets." Jean said.

"Yes but not now." Sam told him.

Jean nodded as he understood but was seeing him cuddle Jeanbug as he was asleep but was letting him rest.

They were hanging out, and havingbfun, but Jean saw Sam sneeze as he was catching Jeanbug's saying he was okay.

"Okay but you need to take care of yourself, for me and the mini Eagles." Jean said to him.

He was making Sam coffee but was seeing him out like a light.


	4. Instincts

**A/N**

**Here's more and after reading it again, I felt like updating because it's a few years later and Alex and Jeanbug are three and a half but starting play school and anxious so Jean and Sam are making them feel brave but Tneir parental instincts are kicking in.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

A few years had passed and Alex and Jeanbug were now three and a half but very playful, mischievous and sweet just like their fathers plus they were starting play school which made both Jean and Sam happy but nervous because Alex and Jeanbug were shy, they didn't really hang out with kids their age and hung around them or their uncles especially Constantine because they found his antics funny even if Sam didn't approve.

"Alex are our dads up yet, or do we still have to wait until they wake up to get something to eat?" Jeanbug asked as Alex understood because today was a big day for them knowing their dads had been talking about it after they had fallen asleep.

"Hey I got an idea, let's wake them ourselves!" Alex said making her brother excited because they loved goofing around and causing mischief so we're sneaking into their dads room seeing both Jean and Sam still asleep but both eagle youngsters tried not to giggle.

"Ready?" Alex asked as Jeanbug nodded while they got onto the bed jumping, causing a mini earthquake stunning Jean and Sam awake seeing the mini Eagles there.

"Morning guys!" Jeanbug said giggling making Jean and Sam smile at both eaglet's because they were being cute plus it was their first day of play school realising they needed breakfast but they were getting up, going downstairs because they needed breakfast.

"Are you guys excited for your first day of play school?" Jean asked them while they were sitting at the table while Sam was making oatmeal but drowned it in honey since the mini Eagles loved this.

"Maybe, as we're scared, plus we don't play with other kids remember?" Jeanbug said making him and Sam exchange a look knowing they were anxious about this.

"I know you guys are anxious about play school, but you have to be brave like us when we are at work but we know you guys are gonna make us proud." Sam told tnem.

"We'll try Daddy!" Jeanbug said to them.

"That's the spirit guys!" Jean told them seeing them eat up but Sam was making their lunches but his finger claws shook because he was worried about how the mini Eagles would do at school sighing.

"Guys go get ready, as we have to go soon." Jean said.

"Okay!" both Alex and Jeanbug said running upstairs making Jean understand his sweet eagle's anxiety knowing he needed a hug wrapping his arms around his waist making the blue feathered eagle feel better and smile.

"Thanks Jeanbug, you know how to make me happy when sad." he said to him.

Alex and Jeanbug were ready making Jean and Sam ready as they were leaving the house but Jean noticed they were quiet as they arrived at the play school making both Alex and Jeanbug curious holding Jean and Sam's hand and finger claw entering seeing other kids playing which helped ease Alex and Jeanbug hugging their dads's going to play.

* * *

Jean and Sam were at work but the both of them were distracted because Alex and Jeanbug were at play school hoping that they were okay since they had been anxious when they had dropped them off at play school so hoped that they weren't in trouble.

They were distracted especially looking at photos of them and Alex and Jeanbug making their fatherly instincts kick up a storm.

"We just have to be brave like what we told them, when we dropped them off so they must be okay." Jean told Sam hugging him.

"Yes but what if they had a rough day Jeanbug, what do we do?" Sam asked the Frenchman making him understand.

"We have to comfort them if that happens, because they look up to us mon ami." Jean told him hugging him.

He hoped they were okay but we're eating doughnuts and cuddling


	5. Proud Of Them

It was after lunch at elementary school so Alex and Jeanbug and their class were having recess but having fun because they were enjoying kindergarten realising it wasn't as scary as their dads told them making them smile playing on Tne swings since they loved doing that at the park when their dads took them giggling, because it was fun.

"Yeah, Dadfy and uncle Jean were right about school." Jeanbug said.

"Yeah, since it's fun and our teacher is nice." Alex said.

They wondered what their dad and uncle were doing right now but probably at work hoping things were okay.

Later after the end of the day Sam was waiting for them but they hugged him making him happy because all day he and Jean had been worried for them.

"We had a good first day, daddy!" Jeanbug told him.

"Yes, I can tell you guys did." Sam said as they were getting in Tne car but driving home seeing Jean hug them when they got home.

"Aw, my brave little ones, how was your first day?" Jean told them.

* * *

That early evening Alex and Jeanbug were playing after doing homework before bath time and story time as they were playing pirates making Sam chuckle at their antics because it was sweet plus things were good seeing them giggle, hugging their dad.

"C'mon bath time, then Storytime." Sam said.

"Yes!" both eaglet's said following him to Tne bathroom.

Sam chuckled helping them but they were having fun enjoying the bubbles with splashing or trying to swim in there making Sam giggle at their antics.

He was drying them off seeing them go to their room but Sam was telling them a story which they were loving making him happy since Jean made him happy and got sad when he wasn't around but that could never happen, seeing both his kids sleepy kissing their heads leaving them to sleep.

He joined Jean downstairs in the kitchen but they were drinking coffee but we're proud of their kids making Sam nod since things had been hectic so was relieved for this wind down time so hoped their kids would sleep through the night because he was sleepy.


End file.
